


Cold Hands and Wandering Eyes

by being_alive



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: You look up at the one and only Graf von Krolock, face flushed and eyes wide. The Graf is very handsome, even if he hasn't been young for a long time, you notice and not for the first time.





	Cold Hands and Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the summer of 2016, so it's not my best work, and finding this stashed away was honestly a surprise.

His hands are cold on your thighs, skeletal fingers and long nails digging into your skin. You're not entirely sure when all your clothes came off or how you got to this bedroom. All you know is you're naked, sitting on the edge of a bed, with a half-naked and centuries-old vampire standing between your legs. You look up at the one and only Graf von Krolock, face flushed and eyes wide. The Graf is very handsome, even if he hasn't been young for a long time, you notice and not for the first time. 

His angular face, faintly lined from age and framed by long dark-and-greying hair, isn't quite so stern now, black brows relaxed above blue eyes, his thin lips showing a hint of a smile. You let your gaze travel downwards, to his torso. You're too nervous to let your gaze stray below the top of his trousers, so you keep your eyes fixed on his torso. You can feel wetness gathering between your legs as you look at him, at the line of his shoulders, the light covering of black-and-grey hair on his chest, the slightest hint of his rib cage, the slight softness of his stomach, and the line of hair disappearing down into his trousers. You flush even more, eyes flicking back up to his face. His eyes soften as they meet yours, and he reaches up and moves a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." 

You inhale sharply and nod before saying, "Thank you."

He leans down and in to kiss you. You kiss back, mouth moving against his. You touch your tongue to one of his fangs and he pulls back. His smile is wider now and he takes a step back to look at you better. His eyes meet yours for a second before drifting downwards. You watch as he looks at you, gaze trailing over your breasts, down your stomach, and to between your legs. The hunger in his eyes is clear to see, but you're not entirely sure what kind of hunger it is. You want to cross your legs and cover your breasts but you somehow manage to resist that urge. His gaze travels back upwards, lingering on your breasts and hardened nipples, before he meets your eyes. There is nothing but lust in his eyes, the black of his pupils nearly overtaking the blue of his irises. 

"Lay down," he tells you. His voice is rough, even lower in pitch than it normally is, and you hurry to comply, scooting back along the bed until you're laying comfortably. He's on top of you, quicker than you can blink, grinding his hips into yours, licking and sucking at your neck. You moan, tangling your fingers in his long, somewhat coarse hair. He pulls back, smiling. You use all of your strength to push him up and off of you. Surprise is clear in those blue eyes as you push him down onto the bed and move so that you're straddling his thighs. You smile nervously at him before finally gathering the nerve to look below his waist. Your nerves come fluttering back as you stare at the outline of him through his trousers. He's big, very big, though you suppose it makes sense for a man of his height. You look at his face and he's smiling. His eyes meet yours and you drag one finger down the outline of his cock, watching as his face twists slightly in pleasure. You feel a rush of pride at the fact that you caused that expression, that you're able to please the Graf von Krolock. 

You work his trousers over his hips and down his legs, throwing them somewhere else in the room, before returning to straddling his thighs. He looks at you, raising his eyebrows, silently asking if you're sure that this is what you want. You nod, but hesitation pulls at your mind. You look at his cock, long and thick and not even fully hard, and know that even though you're aroused, you're not nearly prepared enough for him. You look back up at his face, meeting his eyes as you raise your hands to your breasts, running your fingers over your nipples. You pinch your nipples, feeling the heat between your legs growing. He's staring openly at your breasts, hunger in his eyes. You look back down at his cock, now fully erect, and wonder how well this all is going to work. He groans as you continue rubbing your nipples, his eyes half-lidded, his cock twitching. 

"Please, don't tease me," he moans. You feel a stab of arousal at the sight of this man, this centuries old vampire, the Graf, begging you, needing you. You lift yourself up, moving to above his erection, and grab his shoulders for support as you slowly sink down onto his cock. Once he's all the way inside of you, you moan at the feeling of being so full. He grips your hips hard, nails digging into and possibly breaking your skin, as you begin to ride him. You lean down far enough to press your lips to his. You bite down on his bottom lip and he bucks his hips up into yours. You moan and he moves one of his hands from your hip, rubbing your clit roughly with his fingers, taking extra care not not hurt you with his nails. You moan louder and all of a sudden, your orgasm crashes down on you and you all but scream in pleasure. You're still in the middle of your peak when he pushes you off of him and onto your back before slamming back into you. You cling to him, moaning, as his thrusts grow rougher, quicker, and less even. He groans as he finds his release, eyes meeting yours. He looks at you with regret in his eyes before his mouth finds your neck and his teeth sink into your skin.


End file.
